


Secrets

by galentines



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galentines/pseuds/galentines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy learns who saved Daniel's life in the war. Written for the tumblr PeggySous exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

“I cannot  _ believe  _ you never told me this.”

 

Peggy stomps into Daniel’s house, heels clicking violently on the wood floors. He watches as she begins taking her earrings out, a tell-tale sign she’s getting ready to truly fight about this. 

 

Other nights, they’d return home together, and he’d press her up against the dresser she’s currently depositing her jewelry on. He’d lean in and she’d meet him halfway, as always, and earrings would be forgotten until later. 

 

But not tonight. 

 

“When was it supposed to come up?” he counters, setting his crutch next to the door as he follows behind her. He takes a heavy seat on the bed, her back to him. “Over dinner? In the middle of work?” 

 

Peggy turns to fix him with a stern stare. 

 

“What’s the appropriate time for a man to tell someone that a goddamn super soldier helped him in the war?”

 

Her eyebrows shoot skyward. 

 

“If that ‘someone’ is me, and that ‘super soldier’ is Steve Rogers, you tell me at absolutely any possible moment. How could you keep this from me?”

 

Daniel breaths deeply, trying to pick his words. 

 

It wasn’t because of jealousy. At least, not anymore. He’s certain that would seem to be the easiest answer. Sure, rewind back a year or so, and all he could think of when he looked at his leg was what a vision Cap was with that gleaming shield. How all those muscles picked him up like he weighed nothing, and he couldn’t even walk a straight line across the room to tell Peggy good morning. 

 

But that was then. And now, Peggy is with him, and he believes the touch of her lips more than anything in the world. He knows that he’s hers, and neither of them could go back in time to visit any what ifs, and that’s that. 

 

At first, Daniel was just plain embarrassed. His sad war story included America’s golden boy carrying him over his shoulder to the medical tent. He didn’t want Peggy to think of him as just someone saved by the valiant Captain America. 

 

But he was past that, as well. Peggy loved him no matter what, and he was sure about that. 

 

At this point, he had no idea how to bring up Steve. He didn’t know how Peggy might react. She alludes to him from time to time, smiles to herself with wistful eyes if he’s brought up by others. But a real conversation about Captain America?

 

He didn’t want to upset her. He’s seen Peggy with a bar through her abdomen, and even though the situation was much different, the idea of putting Peggy in  _ any  _ sort of pain was rough for him. 

 

“Peg, I know what Steve was to you. And I know you must still miss him. I didn’t know how to bring it up.” 

 

Briefly, her chin quivered. To anyone else, it would have been unnoticable, but Daniel knows her little tells. But she always manages to pull herself together just in time. 

 

“Steve is important to me. I’d be glad to hear the ways he helped others. And you, of all people, should know not to keep these things from me.” 

 

Her eyes were glistening, and his fingers twitched toward her. 

 

She wasn’t truly angry. She was hurt, she was sad, and he should have known. Thankfully she moves toward him, gently letting him take her hands in his. But her gaze stays fixed on the floor. 

 

“There’s so little left to learn about Steve, and a whole lifetime of wonderful things he will never get to do. And the fact that he saved you,” her hands squeeze his tight. “Well, that’s something new. And obviously, something very close to my heart.”

 

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, and she looks at him. “I didn’t realize. I just didn’t want you to be upset.”

 

“Some things will always hurt, but that doesn’t mean we can’t revisit them from time to time.” 

 

They smile at each other, and the knot in his chest releases when she presses her lips to his. 

 

“I love you very much Daniel, and I’m so grateful you’re here.” 

 

He could never be jealous of Cap; he had Peggy right here, in his arms. That would always be enough. 


End file.
